25
by EmilyTheOwl
Summary: The 25th of each month was special to Hermione, as something important happened on the 25th of each month, to do with her, and all her friends. Friendships were created, relationships started, any special occasion you could think of. But the 25th, that was Hermione's day each month. Come and see why... Some swearing...
1. January 25th

**A/N: Hi! This is just a new fiction that I've had running around in my head for sometime now, and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down! If you are a reader of my other two fictions, I'm soooo sorry! I just haven't had the inspiration come to me! Whereas with this fiction I have half of it already written. The first chapter of this is quite short, I have to admit, but they get a LOT longer, I promise! There will be twelve one shots, one for each month, and depending on how the readers (YOU!) like it I might do an epilogue or something. I have completely changed dates around, made the characters different and just changed it completely! So yeah… Draco is TOTALLY out of character. But I normally write him as he is in the books, but not this time! Anyway this is REALLY long…so I'll go. See you at the bottom! P.S, this is a Fred/Hermione fiction, but this one has no interaction between them. Sorry! Next chapter, I promise.**

January

On January 25th, a new friendship was formed. It was the first day back after the first Christmas holidays, Hermione was bidding her farewells to her parents, ready to return to Hogwarts, the beloved school she had grown rather fond of, and all the glories it possessed. She was also eager to return to Harry and Ron, who she had also become fond of, but she would never tell them that in a million years.

As she was about to go through the wall to the platform, she heard a voice go 'your Hermione Granger aren't you?' turning round Hermione saw a small redhead, no bigger than her shoulders, who had the bright red hair that could only belong to a Weasley. 'yes'' she replied. 'Your Ron's sister aren't you? Its Ginny, isn't it?''

Ginny squealed in happiness about being recognised, unable to say anything, but she didn't need to because, at that moment, her mother came rushing through the crowd, no doubt looking for her daughter. ''GINNY! What HAVE I told you about running off like that when we are in London! Honestly, you'd forget your head if it were- oh hello'' she said, finally noticing Hermione.

''Hello. I'm Hermione. I'm a friend of Ron's?'

'Oh yes, he's mentioned you a few times. Ginny, why did you run off like that?'' Ginny shuffled around awkwardly. ''I only wanted to see if I could see any of Ron's friends, and I did! I found Hermione so I went to say hi to her!''

'its true Mrs Weasley, she only came over to say hello' Hermione said quickly, not wanting Ginny to get into any more trouble than necessary.

Mrs weasley looked at them both thoughtfully for a minute, before saying 'Alright then. We must be going Ginny, its nearly eleven o clock and Hermione has a train to catch I'm sure. And Hermione?'' she said, turning to Hermione, 'Try and get Ronald to at least TRY at school this term'' Hermione promised she would fervently.

''Will you come and stay with us in the summer Hermione? You will won't you?'' Ginny asked. Hermione looked over to Mrs Weasley who seemed to have nothing against her daughter asking another girl she had just met to spend time with them that summer.

''Of course I will!'' the last that Hermione saw and heard of the two redheads was Ginny squealing in happiness, and Mrs Weasley dragging her daughter away, saying they needed to go shopping, while wishing a good term to Hermione. As Hermione sat down on the train, she thought to herself that she and Ginny would become good friends. And friends they became.

As the years went on, Hermione was almost never apart from Harry and Ron, but there was a special place in her heart reserved just for Ginny, who she went to whenever the boys were being oafs, which was quite a lot. Ginny and Hermione were each others maid of honours, were there at the birth of each others first child, and had nights out which no one could top, just the two of them.

Hermione never did let Ginny forget their first proper meeting, to which she was rewarded with a fierce punch to the arm. Hermione lost track of the amount of bruises she would have on her arm each week, but that didn't matter, they were only having fun.

**A/N: There we go! Its terrible, but they get better as we go on, I promise. It is quite short, as I said but they get longer, as I also said! If I get a few follows, and one or two reviews, I'll post the next chapter really soon, as I'm ill right now and have a lot of time on my hands. Plus its already written. See you soon!**


	2. February 25th

**A/N: Well hello dear readers, followers and reviewers! How are you today? I am for one super excited for my birthday! Its only in 29 days! That's right, I have the same birthday as Neville, and I have a birthday the day before Harry and Jo's. I love my life. Anyway, on with the show! We see the fiercer side of Hermione today, and towards the end of this chapter, the beginning of a relationship. Then we get to March and it's a full blown relationship. Without further ado, I present: February.**

February

February 25th was a very strange day for Hermione. It was the first day she met and properly talked to her future husband. It was also the first day she met the twins. And alas, what a day THAT was! Fireworks had been flying around all day, and frankly it had gotten to a point where Hermione had had ENOUGH. She had thought that they were creative at first, but now her tolerance for them was slowly going. She was studying, didn't they notice that?

There were laughs coming from over one side of the common toom, so Hermione could only guess that the fireworks were being released from over there, and the people releasing them were surrounded by people who had nothing better to do all day and couldn't care less that end of year exams were coming up in a month and should and must start studying NOW!

As she stormed over to the table, a fierce glare on her face, she saw Ron and Harry. WELL! That was the last time she helped them with their homework! Let them do their own next time, and suffer while doing it. It made a little bit more sense why they were there when she saw two more redheaded boys next to Ron. They were identical twins, and had the exact same features, except for the eyes. The eyes made them complete polar opposites. One had warm brown eyes, the same she had seen on Ginny and Mrs Weasley only a month ago. The other had piercing blue eyes, not unlike Dumbledore's, just with less wisdom. Ones that could almost see through you and portray any emotion out there, just by looking at you.

It was that twin who spotted Hermione first, stamping over to them, hair seeming to crackle. It could be a fetching feature to her person, the twin mused. If only it didn't seem to have birds nesting in it at this moment of time. He nudged Ron and whispered something to him. What it was Hermione didn't know, nor did she care, but whatever it was it made Ron look up and go a sickly white. He then proceeded to start talking to everyone at the table, who got up without any further ado, leaving just the twins, who were lounging back in their chairs, smug smiles on their faces, almost as if they knew what was going to happen.

Hermione went up to them, took a deep breath and let rip at them ''SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO STUDY IN HERE, AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING, SO STOP PRATTING AROUND, SHUT UP LAUGHING AND LET ME STUDY!''

The twins at each other, both seeming amazed at the volume with which the little witch in front of them had projected onto them, but they soon recovered.

''How do you-''

''-do? I'm Fred-''

''-and I'm George-''

''-it's a pleasure to-''

''-meet you! Whats-''

''-your name?''

So those were their names. The blue eyed twin was Fred, and the brown eyed one George. Then Hermione realised they wanted an answer. ''Hermione. Hermione Granger''

''Hermione huh? Pretty name. Alright Hermione. We'll do you a deal. If you can find anyone else in here who was studying and was getting annoyed by our fireworks, we will happily pack them up and leave you alone in peace to study. If you cant, you will help me and George here plan a prank on old Snapey.''

The entire common room took a sharp intake of breath. No one else had been studying at that time, and Hermione was not the sort of person to prank people, especially not teachers. They all watched with bated breath to see what else would unfold.

''Deal.'' Hermione shook hands with both of the twins, and looked around the room, sweeping her eyes over every person, each time getting more and more desperate as there was no one else to back her up. After what felt like hours, but was really only 30 seconds, Neville spoke up and confirmed what everyone else knew ''Hermione, no one else was studying''

Fred and George looked triumphant. ''I think you owe us a prank!''

''What? Oh that is never going to happen!''

''No?''

''NO! Never! I'd rather not study than help you prank!'' The minute she said those words, Hermione regretted them.

''Well we can make sure of THAT too!'' George said, rushing over to hermiones notes, looking at them, grinning at Hermione, who was being held captive by fred, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to prevent her from escaping to run after George. George then proceeded to rip up the notes and throw them in the fire, which burst into life after receiving this extra energy to burn. George walked over to Hermione, with a smug look on his face, Fred's expression mirroring his twins.

These looks were quickly wiped off by a searing pain on their left cheeks. Hermione had escaped from Fred's grasp and promptly slapped them both. Hard. She ran up to her dormitory. Neither sight nor sound of Hermione happened for the next two days, but the twins cheeks stayed red for much longer. The incident was never mentioned again, but the twins never released fireworks when Hermione was studying, never went near her notes, and definitely never annoyed her too much.

His cheek was never the same after, fred always claimed, and Hermione blushed whenever it was mentioned then got on with whatever she was doing. Fred always did like it when she blushed.

**A/N: All together now: AWWWWWW! I'm sorry, I had to do that. But as I said, it all kicks off next time! I apologise if they seem a bit out of character, but you can never replicate the brilliance of a character once you start trying to rewrite things. As I write this I'm watching the weather go from sunny to rainy. Oh British weather what shall we do with you? That is also a British thing. Talking about weather. And on that note, I say goodbye! Review, please!**

**PS: If anyone wants a Beta reader for anything they are writing, just PM me, okay, now I'm really going…**


End file.
